


4:44

by SkyeFish



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: :D look an update!!!!, ;;; i'm so uninspired rn ;;;;, GUESS WHOS BACK FROM HELL YES ME, I added a shippppppppp, M/M, but like i ship them in a platonic relationship lmao, drabbles again!!, dude - Freeform, i added a new ship, i need some new rare pairs to write sigh, i'll mainly focus on cheolsoo here but i'll add in more ships as i go, i'm cheolsoo deprived ok i need some content, idk if i'll continue the story, jeongzi and cheolsoo is all i ever write wth, ummm i'm sorry for the last chapter ;;; it disn't a drabble1!! wow!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeFish/pseuds/SkyeFish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles I've been dying to write but hadn't found time to so here it is</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 8 a.m. (w i l d)

It’s barely 8 a.m. and there’s already a ruckus in the living room. Seungcheol groggily stumbles out of his bed and pulls a shirt over himself. He slips his pink fluffy house shoes on before leaving his room. Once he’s out of his room, he receives an unexpected hug from Soonyoung, along with a chorus of whines coming from the younger members. Seungcheol jolts awake immediately, all signs of sleepiness fading. He struggles to get Soonyoung off him as he asks Soonyoung what’s the matter. Before Soonyoung could reply him, Jisoo beats him to it.

“We forgot to stock up on out fridge.”

“Yeah, so?”

“I’m hungry…” Jisoo lets out a small whine. “Food suggestions?”

Seungcheol ponders over the question for a while, with the others staring at him intently. He shoots Jisoo a sly smile as he replies,

“Me.”

Cue to Jisoo gaping at Seungcheol in horror, Soonyoung high-fiving Seungcheol, Jeonghan covering Chan’s ears while glaring at Seungcheol, Seungkwan and Seokmin groaning about it’s way too early to be inappropriate; Hansol, Mingyu and JunHui throwing out catcalls and enthusiastic shouts while Jihoon and Wonwoo blatantly ignores them.

If Minghao had a camera then, he would gladly capture all of their priceless reactions as blackmail material. Well, except for Jihoon of course. He’s too young to be killed by a guitar.


	2. 5 p.m. (c o n t e n t)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> silent walks may be their favourite.

Seungcheol wasn’t exactly sure when or how this routine happened. But, it’s not like he minds it either. Waking up, going to work and walking home with someone he least expected. Today isn’t any different.

He’d just got out of work, muscles stiff and aching from the long hours spent sitting in front of countless paperwork. He stretches, lets out a shaky sigh before picking up his briefcase and heads towards the main entrance of his workplace. 

Unconsciously, a gummy smile finds its way onto Seungcheol’s face as he spots Jisoo.

He’ll be sitting in the same old spot in the café where they first met, sipping on a bitter Americano while fiddling on his phone.

“Hi,” Seungcheol greets softly as he pulls on the opposite chair.

“Hi,” Jisoo replies, equally soft. He’s got a gentle smile playing on his lips and the usual twinkles dancing around in his eyes. Seungcheol stills and swallows the lump in his throat.

“You don’t have to be nervous, Cheol.” Jisoo says, “It’s just me.”

“I’m not nervous,” Seungcheol replies. “I’m just a little-“

“Really,” Jisoo cuts him off and stirs his coffee absentmindedly “Let’s talk about it at home, alright?”  
Seungcheol nods wordlessly.  
\---

Jisoo finds his fingers interwoven with Seungcheol’s. He’s a little grateful, because it’s hard to keep up with Seungcheol’s long legs sometimes. The journey home is often accompanied with a comfortable silence, and today’s no exception. There’s no need for words, because just simple gestures and looks are already a conversation. With their shoulders brushing against one another and hands held tightly, they take small steps towards their home.

During their walks, Seungcheol forgets about the stress at work, forgets about his insecurities of not being good enough for Jisoo; because Jisoo’s right there, just next to him, with his fingers slipped in between the gaps of his own perfectly.

If you were to hold a conversation with Seungcheol, he wouldn’t tire of telling you the story of how their first encounter went, but that’s a story for another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would gladly accept requests if you have any c:  
> talk to me @multitrash_ in twitter or @trash-lcun in tumblr~  
> I won't bite I promise :)


	3. 0110 • 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amnesia and secrets aren't exactly a great pair.

Choi Seungcheol is sick of many things, for instance, that new pop song that’s repeating on the radio, sick of the hole in his wallet, sick of the bitter aftertaste in his coffee. He could be sick of everything in life, but he could never be sick of someone -- Hong Jisoo.

He snaps out of his thoughts as his mother calls for him.

“Cheol,” his mother says as she hands him a flask, filled with herbal tea. “Bring this to him, and try to work things out, okay?”

Seungcheol realises that his mother’s sick of the constant fights that’s happening between him and Jisoo too.

“I’ll try.”

*

Seungcheol returns to darkness at 10. There’s no warm ‘welcome home!’ he’s so used to hearing to greet him, no lights to illuminate their house and no Jisoo. Their house is still in a mess, prior to them yelling and thrashing the entire place. Seungcheol lets out a sigh. What did he expect? He was the one who started the recent argument anyway.

The mess isn’t going to clean itself up.

He collapses onto the sofa after locking the door and placing the flask onto the table. He doesn’t know when Jisoo will return. But when he does, he’ll probably be smelling of liquor and the fragrance of others. He tries not to think about Jisoo, but the thoughts of Jisoo comes crawling into his mind anyway.

He tries not to sob while thinking about the possibilities about Jisoo being marked by another.

*

“Cheol?” Someone’s calling him. Someone familiar. But Seungcheol can’t place his finger on who it is.

“Cheol.” They’re calling again, this time with panic lacing their voice.

White floods into Seungcheol’s vision as he cracks his eyes open. White ceiling, white bedsheets,white flowers, bright lights and an unfamiliar face.

“Hi.” Seungcheol blurts. “Do I know you?”

Seungcheol doesn’t understand why his heart aches as signs of hurt flashes across the face of the unfamiliar, yet familiar person.

“Hi,” the stranger says as they swallow a visible lump, “I’m Hong Jisoo. We’re lovers.”

“Oh.” Seungcheol manages. That explains the ache. “Do you know why I’m here?”

Jisoo looks taken aback from Seungcheol’s reaction. Normally, one would freak out and be mortified about how they’ve managed to forget about the ones they love, but not Seungcheol. Jisoo doesn’t know how he’s supposed to feel.

“Me.”

“Pardon?”

Jisoo wants to cry.

“You got into an accident because of me.”

*

There’s two more days left until Seungcheol can escape the confines of the hospital. Seungcheol doesn’t want to, though. He wants to stay in his small ward and just let the world slip by him. He isn’t ready to face reality, isn’t ready to face Hong Jisoo once again.

“You got into an accident because of me.”

“Oh.”

The air is tense and Seungcheol can’t breathe. The both of them sit in silence before Jisoo decides to speak up.

“Please let me make it up to you,” Jisoo pleads. “I’m sorry.”

Maybe Seungcheol’s just imagining, but he sees a small purple mark right below Jisoo’s collarbone.

“How long do I stay in the hospital?”

“Two weeks, at most.”

Silence lingers around them. Seungcheol lets his eyes wander everywhere but Jisoo and Jisoo solemnly focuses on Seungcheol. They stay like that for a while before Seungcheol speaks up.

“Okay,” he says. “You can make it up to me after my discharge. It’s getting late, don’t you have a home to return to?”

“Home is wherever you are,” Jisoo wants to say. But he keeps his mouth shut.

The nurse drops by to check on him as usual.

“Good morning, Mr Choi!” He chirps, as he scribbles some inscription down on Seungcheol’s medical record.

“Morning, um..” Seungcheol had forgotten his name again. He gives him an apologetic smile

“It’s Kim,” the nurse informs as he replaces the wilting flowers on the bedside table. “But please just call me Mingyu.”

“Okay,” Seungcheol chuckles. “I can’t remember new names quickly. Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine,” Mingyu waves him off jokingly. “You have a gift, by the way. I’ll leave it with your breakfast later.”

“A gift?”

“Yeah. It came with the flowers,” Mingyu says as he points towards the bouquet of white lilies. “But I was distracted and forgot about it and only bought the flowers.”

“Don’t worry too much, Mingyu. It’s okay,” Seungcheol says, distracted by the flowers. “I can wait.”

*

Seungcheol’s been visiting the children whenever he's not being treated or checked. He'd buy snacks and candy from the small lovely gift shop before going up to the floor where the children resides.

It warms his heart whenever the children notices him and cheers his name.

“Seungcheol oppa is here!”

“Yay, Candy!”

“Snacks!”

Overtime, the children has grown fond of Seungcheol. They put out their chubby hands and await for their treats.

“Alright, little rascals.” Seungcheol chuckles, as he burries his hand into the packet of candies, each individually wrapped with holographic wrappers. The children lets out small ooh’s and ah’s as the candy falls into their hands. It's a pretty sight, with the sun reflecting onto the wrappers, and colourful dots on Seungcheol and the children's face.

‘They're so easily amused,’ Seungcheol thinks. And he wishes that he was a child again, so innocent and pure; not knowing about the possibilities of having problems in the world.

Seungcheol snaps out of his thoughts as he feels a tug on his sleeve. He looks down to find Chan with a gummy smile.

“Thank you, Cheolie-hyung!” He says cutely; with his eyes brightly shining, hair a mess and pajamas unkempt.

“You're welcome, um..”

“Ah! Cheolie-hyung forgot about me again!” Chan pouts, puckering his lips like he just ate a lemon.

“I’m sorry,” Seungcheol apologises, not catching Chan’s mischievous smile.

“I'll forgive you if you give me another candy!” Chan squeals, extending his grabby hands.

“Ah, you sly little sh-” Seungcheol stops in time. He knows better to cuss in front of children. He’s about to hand Chan another candy when his hands flies grip onto his head unconsciously. He feels dizzy, lightweight, everything is disoriented and the entire world is spinning in endless circles.

“Cheolie-hyung! Cheolie-hyung! Oh no!”

Seungcheol vaguely hears the panicky voices of the children before darkness overtakes his vision.

*

 

At evening, as he awakes to the same white scenery, the doctor and nurses rush into his ward to check up on him.

“Glad to see you’re awake, Mr. Choi.” The doctor says, face buried behind his medical records.

“Thank you,”

The doctor replaces his records on his bed and waits. Seungcheol eyes them, not knowing what to say.

“Are you not going to ask why you fainted?”

“No, I wouldn’t really want to know.”

“Alright then, I suppose you wouldn’t want your friend out there to know as well?”

“No, especially not him.”  
As soon as the medical staff pile out of his room, another comes waltzing in.

“You know, I really should go check up on my memory. It’s so bad.” Mingyu says as he places a white box on his nightstand.

“You forgot my dinner too.”

“Shit,” he says, “brb”

Seungcheol watches him leave the ward, amused. Because did that nurse really say ‘brb’ in real life conversation? He eyes the box next to the nightstand, curiosity building up. He picks it up and inspects it. It’s no larger than his palm and completely white. The only thing written on it is ‘To Choi Seungcheol’ in cursive.

It feels like a déjà vu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIII!!! I've been working on this for some time now, and I haven't got the chance to post it bc of my finals and exams;;; I've been meaning to write this as an apology to make up for my long (?) hiatus haha... anyways, this was supposed to be a one-shot but i couldn't wait to share it with you guys so i decided to split it into 2 parts maybe??? I haven't exactly finished this fic so ;;; I'm sorry y'all might have to wait again bc I'm very very busy and uninspired;;; but i'll try to write some drabbles to keep y'all and myself hydrated???? ok, nobody cares Jess;; sorry for ranting haha byeee
> 
>  
> 
> Sneak peak!!!! 
> 
> “Okay,” Seungcheol says as the other looks at him with glassy eyes. “We’re gonna stop for a minute and pretend everything is fine.”
> 
> “No,” Jisoo whimpers softly. “I don’t want to play pretend.”


	4. 11.30 a.m. (M E m e)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyfriend tips from the angel

Here's a tip. If you want to be the perfect boyfriend, never take tips from Yoon Jeonghan.

Jihoon awakes to an ear-piercing scream that belongs to none other than his boyfriend, Jeonghan. He shuffles around his bed and buries his head under the pillows to muffle out the noise instead of going out to inspect on Jeonghan. 

He swears he's getting too old for these shitty ruckus Jeonghan's causing.

Jihoon ignores another scream and goes back to sleep.

***  
"Baby," Jihoon groans as someone removes the pillow above his head. "Baby, wake up." Now someone's shaking him and Jihoon wants to murder someone.

"WHAT?" he snaps, throwing the pillow at said person.

"I made you something."

Jeonghan's cheeky smiling face floods his vision and Jihoon half heartedly pushes it away.

"Breakfast?" He asks.

"It's brunch and no I made you something better."

There is only two possibilities when Jeonghan says 'something better'. One being it's an absolute disaster and second being a miracle actually happening. There is no 'no' in between.

"What is it?" Jihoon groans, propping himself with his elbows.

"A fire mixtape." He sings as he pinches Jihoon's cheeks. "It's on fire~"

Jihoon rolls his eyes and swat Jeonghan's hands away. "I want to eat."

"You can eat me." Jeonghan winks, only to be shoved off the bed. He whines, but gets back up quickly. In a swift moment, he picks Jihoon up effortlessly.

Jihoon allows himself to be carried around like a princess. It is one of the rare days where he's happy and calm. Jeonghan is thankful to all the Gods he knows.

"Here," Jeonghan says, plopping Jihoon onto their sofa. "I'll bring some cereal. Honey puffs or lucky charms?"

"Honey puffs."

"Why would you want honey when you've got the sweetest thing in front of you?" Jeonghan chuckles, as he spots Jihoon rolling his eyes again.

"Maybe I should choose lucky charms instead, because what bad luck did I have to end up with you?"

"Play the mixtape, love!"

Jihoon reaches out to Jeonghan's laptop and clicks on the playlist titled '♡ Jihoonie ♡' he cringes mentally and plays.

The second into the playlist had Jihoon screaming in annoyance.

"You seem to love it very much, babe!" Comes Jeonghan's enthusiastic cheer.

"No!" Jihoon flares, slamming his fists onto the table. "Why are all these meme related?"

The playlist read:

1\. Careless whisper  
2\. My heart will go on (flute version)  
3\. Ding dong song  
4\. Watcha say  
5\. Never gonna give you up

Jeonghan emerges from the kitchen with a bowl in his hands. Smirking smugly at Jihoon, he places the bowl onto the table and flees for the door before Jihoon can get his paws on him.

Jihoon has never in his life sent a text with much fury.

From: hoonie  
CMDWN

To: hoonie  
What?

From: hoonie  
Come my dear,

To: hoonie  
Aww

From: hoonie  
WE'RE ENDING!

To: hoonie  
WHAT? NO!

The door slams open as Jeonghan hurriedly strides to Jihoon.

"Baby-"

It takes a raise of a palm and Jeonghan knows it's time to shut up.

"Bow, you imbecile."

Jeonghan scrambles immediately down to the floor, on his knees and his elbows to beg for forgiveness from his princess. His head lifts with the aid of Jihoon's feet and Jihoon knows that he's got Jeonghan wrapped around his pretty little pinky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS WHAT IS THIS I HAS NO IDEA. JEONGZI? JEONGZI.
> 
> I'M MEME TRASH OK I IS DISSAPOINTS  
> COME BE A MEME AND SHIPPING TRASH WITH MEEEE
> 
> \--  
> Ok, on serious note for 0110,  
> Should I give y'all alternative endings or should I give y'all cheolsoo or Jihan??  
> SHOULD I END IT WITH FLUFF OR ANGST  
> SHOULD I END ALTERNATIVE ENDINGS WITH ANGST OR FLUFF????  
> OR DO Y'ALL WANT 4 ENDINGS? I'M SO INDECISIVE PLS HELP!!11!!!!1


	5. 03 15 (B L E S S)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneezes and blesses

24.08.16 23:56  
To: Choi Han Sol

GUESS WHO'S DED TMR!!!

24.08.16 23:59  
To: Kwon Soon Young

You?

24.08.16 00:01  
To: Choi Han Sol

I WOULDNT MIND IF I DIED BY UR SIDE ;)

24.08.16 00:08  
To: Kwon Soon Young

What?

24.08.16 00:08  
To: Choi Han Sol

What?

24.08.16 00:09  
To: Kwon Soon Young

Um. I'm going to go study. You should too. Goodnight and good luck for tomorrow!

24.08.16 00:10  
To: Choi Han Sol

Thanks!! Don't study till too late tho.

Soon Young sighs as the double tick turns blue and the last seen on Hansol's contact stays at 00:10. 

Well, he's alone again.

Getting up from the couch, he walks towards his kitchen and decides for a cup of coffee. Listening to the soft whirring of the coffee machine he contemplates whether if he should study for chemistry.

The answer is yes, he absolutely should.

But, like the most of us; he procrastinates. 

With a mug of steaming Americano in his hands, Soon Young heads up to his room. He studies, tries to; at least. And ends up laughing at memes on tumblr at 2 in the morning.

Soon Young ends up with a cold when his mother drags him out of bed at 6 in the morning.

\---

“Good morning,” Han Sol greets with his face behind his notes. Soon Young’s heart skips a little, because nobody bothers to greet anyone when it's exam day.

“Good morning,” Soon Young replies, with a blinding smile. He returns to his seat and throws wink that goes unnoticed. Oh well, at least he's got a greeting. That'll be his good luck charm then.

\---  
9:15 a.m.

“Alright students,” Mr Hong says aloud, and the class groans. Mr Hong chuckles, “Please place your bags to the front of the classroom and place your gadgets into this box.” he pats the translucent plastic box in front of him and continues. “The exam is going to start soon, so please return to your seats.”

“You are now sitting for Chemistry. Please do not open the paper until I instruct you to do so.” Mr Hong instructs, while handing out the papers. Soon Young mouths Han Sol a Good luck before Mr Hong passes by. 

“Do not communicate with other students,” Mr Hong continues, slipping Soon Young his paper. Han Sol laughs, mouthing Soon Young back.

“The time now is 9:20, you have 2 hours to complete the paper; you may begin and,” Mr Hong pauses, sending each of his students a small smirk. “Good luck.”

\--

“Ah Choo!” Soon Young has lost count on how many times he's sneezed. 

“Bless you.” Someone would whisper after he's sneezed.

Soon Young smiles. Who's that kind soul that's blessing him?

“You have 10 more minutes,” Mr Hong announces, fiddling with his phone. The students ignore him and rushes on with their paper.

Soon Young, on the other hand, caps his pen, folds his arms and goes on to sleep.

He knows he's very very fucked for this paper.

\---

“So,” Soon Young asks as he's got Han Sol cornered. “Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?”

“The unlimited blessings,” Soon Young says, hands flailing. “Someone has a crush on me.”

Han Sol laughs, and Soon Young feels really blessed because who is he to deserve God’s gift? With his teeth in perfect order and size, eyes the colour of autumn (Soon Young’s favourite season), laughter sounding like Christmas bells jingling and a smile a personification of the sun.

“What's so funny?” Soon Young asks a little offended, after recovering from an attack of perfection in the form of Choi Han Sol.

“Nothing,” Han Sol says with a light tone, “You're really cute.”

“What?” Soon Young says, red colouring his face.

“What?” Han Sol counters, chuckling fondly at Soon Young’s expression.

This is definitely Déjà vu. And Soon Young can't help feeling very attacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so this was inspired by actual events that happened today. I was sitting for my chemistry test and then this girl kept constantly having kittenish sneezes and then the guy beside her whispered 'bless you' every time she sneezed and ohmygosh if that wasn't the cutest thing idk what is. :^)
> 
> For dorian :^)


	6. 07 46 (drizzle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bus rides and memories

The skies are blue with a tint of grey. Scattered across it are patched clouds, sometimes swirling ones and sometimes majestic giant clouds.

Leaning against the hard surface of the window, he breathes slowly, gazing at the raindrops falling as the bus advances.

He doesn't jerk away from the window as the bus comes to a halt nor does he jerk away as he feels someone occupying the empty space next to him.

He wants to protest, wants to be left alone; because the bus is clearly deserted and he doesn't want company.

His seat mate taps lightly on his shoulder, and he looks over his shoulder. The stranger, with those big brown eyes; so innocent and kind offers him an ear bud. Hesitantly, he accepts the offer.

The music playing is soft, orchestral. He doesn't fail to notice how the stranger would glance at him occasionally from the corner of his eyes. He finds the stranger a little cute, eyes adverting back to the novel they're reading as soon as they get caught staring. 

They reside in silence, before the bus comes to a halt, indicating that it's a new stop. The stranger finally looks up from their book and stares shamelessly at him.

It is his stop and as he's about to return the earbud; the stranger had him stunned.

"Did you forget about me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh idk what this is. It was supposed to be a prompt of a silent moment where your otp is sharing music on the way to college. It turned out to be something weird? But I didn't name anyone here so you're free to imagine your otp! Did I end it weirdly haha.. anyways I'm sorry for not posting and updating for so long my IGCSE is in 4 weeks and this draft has been sitting in my notes for.. about 2 months now? OK I'm rambling see y'all soon!!


	7. 01 34 (melt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kisses and problems
> 
> junshua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i wrote this at 1 am and i don't understand how i can't follow prompts. please kick me   
> its unbeta-ed

It started out with a movie night. Jisoo really wasn’t expecting anything but small feathery, light kisses being peppered down his neck during cuddling session. If anything, he’s enjoying it. He let Jun Hui shower him with affection as he concentrates his attention onto the drama that’s playing. His smile is fond as he’s being spooned into a comfortable position, his head tucked snugly above Jun Hui’s chin. Jisoo sighs a contented sigh as the credits roll by.

Jun Hui has been abnormally silent today.

“Jun, is there anything on your mind?”

Jisoo feels Jun Hui’s chin move above his head, trying to say no, he’s fine; don’t worry.

But these are the times where Jun Hui isn’t okay and Jisoo knows that something is very, very wrong. Where did his cute, energetic and bubbly boyfriend go?

“Jun,” Jisoo says as he tries to get out of Jun Hui’s grip to get a better look at Jun Hui’s face. But his efforts were futile as he’s being held tighter. 

It’s not a pretty scene to show others when you’re vulnerable.

“Jun,” Jisoo mumbles softly. “We can talk about it when you’re feeling comfortable. Will you let me see you, please?”

“Don’t, hyung.” Comes a scratchy reply. Jisoo feels Jun Hui’s heartbeat beating behind his back softly. 

Maybe it’s a little too soft for his liking.

“Jun,” Jisoo says, voice a little louder, heart beating a little faster. “Please I just want to see you.”

Reluctantly, Jun Hui releases Jisoo from his grip. The next second he’s being pulled up into a sitting position with Jisoo straddling him, worry painted all over his face. He reaches for Jun Hui’s heart, sighing a breath of relief as the rhythm returns to normal.

Jun Hui hates this the most. When he’s vulnerable; Jisoo would worry and what Jun Hui hates most is being a burden to others. But Jisoo would never think that he’s a burden; Jisoo is just being too kind for his own good.

“Jun,” the other says with a soft voice. “Please look at me.”

Jun Hui lets his head remain hanging low, refusing Jisoo’s request.

Jisoo waits patiently, eyes trained onto Jun Hui’s crown. But even if he’s patient, his patience has a limit. Not bothering to call out Jun Hui’s name, he lifts the other’s   
head up by their chin and places a soft kiss onto Jun Hui’s lips.

Problems don’t just go away when someone else acknowledges it. But Jun Hui decides that he wouldn’t let his problems bother him today when he’s got something else to melt into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this prompt: where the taller lifts the shorter's chin to give them a soft kiss instead of a rough one where it's commonly used in the relationship. guys jun hui's the taller one, guys i dont know how to follow instructions. send help goodnight


	8. 0118 // t R i G g E r E d

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> triggered mornings.

Being an early bird is just not anyone’s forte. It’s rather hard for Seungcheol, honestly. So when Hansol had to wake him up so that he could enjoy the hearty breakfast they prepared for him, he moans and groans like a child.

“Just five more minutes, mom.” Seungcheol whines, and continues to shove his head into the crook of his bolster.

“He mom-zoned me.” comes the distressed reply accompanied with a sigh. Then, the weight on the bed disappears as Seungcheol is being hauled onto the floor.

“Wake up, son.”

Only then did seungcheol realise it was Hansol waking him.

He emerges from the floor, debating whether he should just plop back to the comfort of his warm bed, ignoring the mouth watering smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen room. 

Wait. pancakes?

He steps out of his bedroom, eyes trained onto the pancakes stacked on the dining table. There, he sees Hansol fumbling with his phone, probably chatting with some online friends. He would be concerned, if that was the case, but he’s far too tired from probably jerking off yesterday night.

“Hyung.” Hansol greets as Seungcheol seats himself, fingers tapping away. “Help yourself. I made a lot today.”

“Thanks, Sol.” Seungcheol replies with a yawn, and proceeds to stack three pancakes on his plate. He was about to dig in before he gave Hansol a glance, disapproving of his actions.

“Hey. Phone down, kid.”

Hansol grunts before he sets his phone down in annoyance, and proceeds to stack his pancakes too. They reach out for their preferred syrups, Seungcheol being maple and Hansol being chocolate, and drizzle them generously onto their delicious, fluffy breakfast. And, Bon appetite.

As Seungcheol takes his first bite, he wondered why his pancakes tasted funny. Did Hansol poison his pancakes? That’s why he told him to dig in first?? But wait! Thats just being respectful. Did the maple syrup expire? It must’ve been. Oh well, no big deal. Just diarrhea coming his jolly way into Seungcheol’s stomach.

As he looks up to reply Hansol’s question, he notices Hansol giving him the ‘did that idiot really just?’ face.  
“What?”

“Dude. you put cough medicine on your pancakes.”

“Wait.” Seungcheol’s eyes grow wide. “What the fuck?”

He’s awake now. Very awake.

“Fuck! No wonder it tasted nasty! Just like you!”

“Excuse me bitch, what the fuck did you just say? You ruined my perfect creation, the floofliest pancakes and you have the nerve to judge me??!?!?!?!”

“The disrespect!!! I didn’t raise you to be a rude imbecile you piece of shit!!!!”

As the story unfolds, it can be viewed as both Seungcheol and Hansol had a very triggered morning.

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLU LOVELIES! I AM NOT DED, I WAS JUST PROCRASTINATING AND WAS ACTUALLY DYING FROM THE STRESS I HAVE FROM COLLEGE. YUZ UR GIRL IS IN COLLEGE NOW. SO HAVE SOME SHIT ASS DRABBLES I WROTE, I GOT THIS FIC IDEA FROM TUMBLR USER I-AM-PERSON-A. THEY HAVE REAL SWEET AND HILARIOUS PROMPT IDEAS SO GIVE THEM SOME LOVE <3 OKAY TILL WE MEET AGAIN C:


	9. 14:45 / chance encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: So my dog ran off while we were on a walk so i ran after only to find my dog on top of you VIGOROUSLY LICKING YOUR FACE IM SO SORRY i tried to get him off you but then i heard your laugh and it sounded so beautiful?????

Seungcheol looks at the crumpled paper in his hands, finally jerked back to sense as he feel his right arm being tugged by a strong force. Looking down, he smiles at his golden retriever.

Thank you for making this such an unforgettable day, he thought.

And on their way home they go.

Once back in his room, Seungcheol plops on his bed and lets out a exasperated sigh. He was tired, and there was a shift later in the convenience store he worked at part time at. Having nothing to do, he decided that he’d take a nap before rushing off to his shift. As he closed his eyes, all he could think of was the scenario when he was walking his dog.

While they were out on a walk, his dog ran off as soon as they reached the park having to have smelt the wafting aroma coming from hot dog stand located in the center of the park. So there Seungcheol was, left in a daze with a leash on his hands and a collar dangling from where his dog used to be. He came back to his senses when he heard someone yelp.

Uh oh, was his last thought as he ran through the direction of barking and laughter.

There he found, his dog and a stranger on the ground, the stranger a slobbering mess. Seungcheol’s heart raced and panic hit him straight on as he yelled the explanation in jumbled words  
It went along the lines of: ImSoSorryMyDogDidThisToYou,WeWereOnAWalkAndThe-

He had to stop mid sentence when he noticed that the stranger hadn’t even minded or even paid any attention to him. Gently prodding his dog, that’s when he heard it clearly: the laughter of the stranger. It sounded so melodious. It was as if if he died and was on his way to heaven, this would be the sound that would be welcoming him. Snapping out of his daze again, he quickly carried his dog with grunts involved (with his dog being a retriever and all) Seungcheol realises that that should hit the gym much more often.

Seungcheol realises a lot of things that evening.

As the stranger straightens himself while Seungcheol fumbles with the collar of his dog. It’s the stranger that breaks the silence first.

“He’s very adorable,”

“Oh! Sorry about that, itriedtoapologiseearlierbutyouweretoodistracted.” Seungcheol says as he stands from his kneeling position. He’s half a head taller than the latter.

“Sorry?”

“Nothing! Uh, his name is Alexei.” Seungcheol says as he eyes the shorter male.

“Alexei? Quite an unusual name for a dog.”

“Right? My sister picked his name.”

“Oh! Well, mine’s Joshua.”

“Your dog’s?”

“Huh?” The stranger laughs once more, this time, Seungcheol can see the crinkle of his eyes and that makes the stranger just a little bit cuter. “No, it mine. My name.”

“Sorry!” Seungcheol says quickly. What’d a fool he’s been. Feeling red all over his face, he mutters, “I’m Seungcheol.” he’s thinking of how much Joshua’s laughter has an effect on him.

“What?”

“I’m Seungcheol,” he says absentmindedly, “You’ve got a really nice laughter.”

“Thank you,” Joshua smiles. “Not many people tell me that.”

Wait. did he just say that out loud?

“Uh, I, um-”

“Here,” Joshua says as he hands him a piece of paper. “See you around!” and with that, the other walks the other direction and well, Seungcheol, left flabbergasted.

His dog has been patiently waiting for him, he could never been mad at Alexei for too long anyways. There was always those puppy dog eyes waiting to guilt trip him.

Seungcheol should’ve probably saved the number before he loses the paper. But he was too tired to move a muscle, so off to sleep he goes. And the paper slips out of his hands and between the cracks of the bed it stays lodged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI TO EVERYONE WHO THOUGHT THAT I WAS DED, IM NOT. here's a new kinda drabble, i havent been writing in a long long timte pls forgive me if it sucks  
> .   
> also if anyone could guess why i named the dog Alexei, u earn a cookieeeeeeee c:
> 
> ok goodbyeeeeeeee


	10. 04:00 (p i t t e r  p a t t e r)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are in love.  
> Don't question it.

Through the sliding glass door installed in between the balcony and the living room, everything is alive. The distant wailing from sirens, the pitter patter of the rain falling as they reach the surface, the meowing from the neighbors cat, the swaying of leaves of the potted plants. Inside, everything is silent. 

In a split second, the door slams open and in comes two bodies, pushing against each other clumsily, hurriedly. The soft ticking from the clock, the puddles forming beneath the couple, the flickering of the lights goes unnoticed; as the duo continues on with their activities desperately. The harsh shutting of the door startles one of them, and they stop for a brief second; catching their breath. 

He looks around the mess they’ve created on the floor and laughs. He has a contagious laughter, no matter how one tries their best in holding their laughter; they cannot help themselves but let out a small chuckle. They are in love. At that point, not the distant sirens, not the roar of the thunder, not the impatient meowing from the neighbours, and not the drenched clothing and floor bothered them. 

They have so little time, yet so much love to give to one another.

“The lights are flickering.” Seungcheol says, looking upwards.  
“Shall we turn them off?” Jisoo replies, staring at Seungcheol’s face.  
“I can’t see you without them.”

Laughing once more, his hand flickers over to the switch and flips it the opposite way. The flickering of the lights stops and the small living room turns pitch dark, save for the tiny ray of light emitting from the balcony. He takes his partner by the hand and pulls them towards the sliding door.

“Shall we have fun?” Jisoo asks, a faint glimmer in his eyes.  
“The floor will get wet.”  
“It is already wet.”  
“Candles?”  
“No, just bring the portable speaker.”  
Seungcheol chuckles. Alright, he says; and wanders off into his bedroom.

Jisoo stands still, eyes trained onto the rain falling to the ground and ears perked, listening attentively to the wails of the sirens. The sirens are closer and he sees the flashing of red and blue rushing across the street. In a flash, everything is gone. No sirens, and the meowing stops abruptly, leaving the rain crashing onto the surface of the balcony as his only company. He ponders about the thoughts in his mind, did he deserve all of this? Did he deserve the love Seungcheol gave so selflessly, so gently and so willingly? When he had only so little to give back because, he isn’t enough? His heart throbs. What if there comes a time where Seungcheol decided that he had enough, it was fun while it lasted; who would stop by and mend his broken pieces like Seungcheol did-

The tangling thoughts that were suffocating him untangles. He is free. He looks down and finds a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, and a heavy head resting on one of his shoulders.

“Hi,” Seungcheol says, applying more pressure onto his shoulder.  
“Hey,”  
“Watcha thinkin’ about?”  
“About how we’re going to call in sick tomorrow and no one’s going to believe that we hadn’t banged.”  
“Lies,” Seungcheol whispers, and starts peppering his neck with gentle kisses. Joshua laughs, as he unlocks the sliding door.  
“C’mon. The rain’s gonna stop.” He pulls away from Seungcheol’s embrace and out into the balcony they go.

Jisoo twirls around the small space, while Seungcheol fumbles around with the portable speaker. After a minute or two, soft music starts to play. Jisoo grabs Seungcheol by the arm and requests for a slow dance. Who is Seungcheol to deny his request?

“Do you think, we’d still be able to have fun like this in the future?”  
“Yeah, until our bones start to crack and we complain about how painful it is to walk up the stairs.”  
“How are you so sure?”  
“Trust me. We’ll stay golden.”

And with that, Seungcheol leans in and captures Jisoo’s lips in his own. A soft kiss, with soft jazz playing in the background and the rain raining down onto the both of them. They’ve stopped dancing for a while now. Their kiss escalates to something much aggressive, and the rain’s getting much much heavier. They break apart when lightning flashes and hurries in, forgetting about the portable speaker left on the coffee table. They laugh, with their drenched clothing and into the living room once more. Jisoo eyes Seungcheol, his heart fluttering.

No one, had ever gave him the chance to be himself. No one would dance with him on the balcony while it was raining, no one had been there for him when he had a mental breakdown, no one picked up the broken pieces of his heart and find the time to mend it, until it is capable of feeling love again. No one had been able to endure him, except for the man standing in front of him. Why did he think about Seungcheol leaving him? Looking back, it was all so dumb. Why would someone so devoted and so dedicated leave him alone, afraid and lonely?

“Hey, whatcha thinking?”  
“About how much you love me.”  
“Hm. Shall I love you more?” Seungcheol says, a hint of tease lacing his words.

Before Jisoo can react or figure out what Seungcheol meant, he finds himself being hoisted to the direction of the bathroom. Jisoo laughs and Seungcheol joins. It’s almost daybreak, but the company would have to deal with them calling in sick.

They are in love. Now and in the future. That’s all that matters to the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so how many of you bet that I was dead? I'm not. Anyways, I've missed writing and I've missed creating content for the Cheolsoo deprived crowd. I'm in university now, so I hope I'll have much more time creating content and here's a short one from me today!! I hope you enjoy this, I hope I hadn't become rusty.


End file.
